


A Moment Hidden Away

by ashmandalc



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, and i mean sex sex, and spoiler alert: i write her like she is a goner for him too, and the adoring fluff, but without it being too ooc, erend is a goner for her, nothing else but adoring sex, pure smut and fluff, was writing a sad thing but had sudden smut attack and had to write it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: She’s not fond of loud proclamations of his adoration of her. He can’t go skipping down the street, holding her hand and telling everyone he’s madly in love with her.





	A Moment Hidden Away

She’s not fond of loud proclamations of his adoration of her. He can’t go skipping down the street, holding her hand and telling everyone he’s madly in love with her.

He’ll settle for his mouth between her thighs, against her lips, tongue wreaking havoc on the cadence of her heart if the noises she’s making are anything to go by. He wraps big hands on her thighs near her hips, and grunts when she pulls his hair. He pulls back for air, and eyes her heaving chest, then her open mouth. When she has the presence of mind to raise her head and look at him, he feels a grin slide over his mouth before he dives back in. He feels her heels press against his ribs on his back before she gives a breathy apology and they slide to the sheets. Her hips move, or they try to, but he’s a strong man. He can hold her. It’s sloppy, and wet, and filthy in the best of ways and he’d have her no other way. He sucks on her, presses harder into her, then backs off a bit and lets the tip of his tongue play on her, and he’s so proud of the filth leaving her mouth. He’s never heard her talk like that outside of this room. He wonders if he can go traveling with her next time, and make her scream it to the trees. Her moaning turns to whimpers and cries, her fingers gripping his hair as her hips fight against him to _just let her move, goddamnit_. 

Here’s a hint: He doesn’t. His fingers dig into her flesh as she lets out a cry followed by a whimper as he lets her down easy. He massages her skin where he’d been holding on so tight, and eases her through it, calming his breath against her mound.

He grinds his hips against the bed before he eases away from her, gasping for breath and kissing her thighs. He shuffles his way up til he can rest his ear over her racing heart, and feels a sense of peace settle over him when her fingernails scratch lightly along his scalp to run through his hair lovingly. His arms move until he can place his palms behind her shoulders. He breathes with her, feels goosebumps rise as her hands drift from scratching at his scalp to down his neck and to his back and shoulders. She knows exactly what these light touches do to him. She soothes the goosebumps away by rubbing the flat of her palms along the same route. Her foot moves to gently rub at his side and down to his buttocks. He groans at the pressure that puts with his hips against the bed.

“I hope you’re not expecting to get another out of me tonight.”

He hums and kisses the spot between her breasts.

“I don’t think I have another in me to give.”

He gives a low chuckle that he knows she feels throughout her entire body. He hears the tiny gasp and slides up further til he’s eye to eye, palms holding him up above her while he grinds down onto her. She bites her bottom lip, and he slides his hips against her most sensitive parts. He brings a hand down to move himself better to slide along her ridge teasingly, and she growls.

“You’ve made your point, Erend.”

“Did I? I don’t feel like my message got through quite right.” He gives a small thrust against her, and she hisses. He feels her nails biting into his arms then his back as she moves her legs until her heels rest just above his rear. He lifts enough to line them up, then sinks down slowly into her waiting heat. He lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and watches her eyes dilate when he settles into her. He drops to his elbows above her, kissing her lips gently.

He whispers “I love you” into her mouth before sliding out and pushing back in, grinding against her pelvis. He hears it whispered back, and buries his face in her hair and picks up the pace. She holds on for dear life, but doesn’t know he’s doing just the same as he moves his palms under her shoulders again. She whimpers into his ear, lips nudging at his earring. Her nails scratch at him and he bites at her shoulder then her neck. They’re both worked up and they’ve both needed this, and damn if he’s not gonna make her see stars. He alternates with thrusts and grinds as he feels her breath growing ragged, knows she’s so close to that other one she said she didn’t have left to give. He feels her palms push at his shoulders, and he raises up again, hitting her at a different angle. He watches her breasts bounce, watches tears leak from her eyes, and feels tears in his as well. He brings a hand to one thigh and pushes it higher until her knee meets his armpit. He’s cursing, and spewing obscenities, open mouthed breathing and totally in awe of her. She grips the sheets and grinds her teeth, then her mouth drops open to let out the most _sinful_ cry. He feels her toes spasm on his side, her walls grip him. Her back arches, and she whimpers out “I love you” again, and he’s done. He cries and grunts, thrusting harder into her as the feeling slams into him. He groans and collapses into a boneless heap above her, and tries to move enough to give her chest space to expand with her breaths, but not so much as to pull them apart just yet. His eyes are still shut, but he can feel her hands slide along his neck, pulling his head down where he feels her lips against his. The kisses to follow are slow, languid things as he pulls out of her, but doesn’t move from over her. She hums into his neck, arms drooping over him. He can feel she’s tapped out, and quite honestly, he is too. She lowers her legs, and he moves to settle once more with his ear to her chest. He wraps an arm over her, and uses the hand to slide along her body where her ribs and back meet.

She’s not fond of loud proclamations of his adoration of her.

He’ll just let her tell the neighbors herself just how much he adores her. 

( _Not worships. She hates that word, and he agrees. It’s not for her. It’s not what he does. Worshiping something means you’re likely to fear it’s hold and power over you. He’s never feared her. He’s pined for her, killed for her, would die for her. He’s loved her even when he’s been furious with her. She’s stuck with him through all his faults. She’s called him beautiful while riding him for all he was worth, and called him beautiful when the dust settled and bandits were laying dead at their feet. She told him she loved him while the sky was full of stars, and he had whispered it in to her ear while he held her in the medical clinic after all was said and done with the world saving. He doesn’t worship her. He adores every single breath she takes in, and every tear that leaks from her eyes. He never fears her. He trusts her so completely, and has since the moment he met her. There will never be another for him, and she says the same, and the funny thing is: He believes her.)_


End file.
